Poblemas de fuego
by Adagio 5682
Summary: Todo era tranquilo en la ciudad de canterlot high hasta que una chica nueva entra a la escuela con malas intenciones, las mane 6 podrán derrotarla
1. Chapter 1: La llegada

**Hola a todos.**

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Si me demore perdón.**

* * *

><p>Una mañana tranquila en canterlot high, las mane 6 se encontraban en la cafetería de la escuela.<p>

Twilight: Chicas no sienten una magia oscura- pregunto.

Pinkie: No siento nada, solo se que una chica nueva va a entrar a la escuela- dijo feliz.

Rarity: Pinkie eso no viene al tema, twilight querida no creo que haya magia oscura en la escuela.

Twilight: Bueno presiento que algo malo va a pasar- dijo preocupada.

Applejack: Bueno twi que algo va pasar, no sabría decirte por que puede que sea una falsa alarma.

Rainbow: Twilight, no se que te hace pensar eso, pero te digo que estés alerta a cualquier cosa.

Twilight: Esta bien- dijo resignada.

**EN OTRO LUGAR**

¿?: Por fin llegue, siento que hay una magia muy poderosa en este lugar- dijo una vos misteriosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Les gusto<strong>

**Dejen comentarios.**

**Nos leemos.**


	2. Chapter 2: Entro y las conosco

**Hola a todos.**

**Lamento si no actualice ayer, pero tengo mis razones, las cuales son que me quitaron el internet xd.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente todas las mane estaban en la escuela caminado mientras conversaban y se le cruza una chica de cabello naranja piel durazno y ojos color mostaza oscuro, llevaba un falda y un polo con una llama de fuego.<p>

Pinkie: Hola chica que nunca había visto en la vida- dijo feliz

Twilight: Pinkie por favor compórtate, hola mi nombre es twilight sparkle y cuál es tu nombre- pregunto.

Fire sun: Hola mi nombre es fire sun.

Twilight: Bueno fire sun, ellas son mis amigas rarity, pinkie pie, raimbow dash, applejack y fluttershy- dijo señalando a cada una.

Rarity: Es un gusto querida.

Fire sun: Me disculpan un momento tengo que ir a ver a la directora celestia.

Twilight: Claro, si no tienes amigos puedes juntarte con nosotras.

Fire sun: Bueno después de ir con la directora la busco bien.

Pinkie: Okidokiloki bye bye fire.

Fire sun: Asta luego.

Pasaron los minutos y fire llego a la oficina de la directora y toco la puerta.

Celestia: Adelante.

Fire entro a la oficina y camino hasta quedar al frente de la directora.

Fire sun: Hola directora, mi nombre es fire sun, soy nueva en la escuela y vengo para que mede el horario.

Celestia: Por supuesto, bueno en la mañana ósea la primera hora te toca matemática y receso, luego química y receso, después biología y el almuerzo y finalmente idiomas los cuales son inglés y francés eso tú eliges.

Fire sun: Bueno elijo francés porque mi verdadero idioma es el inglés.

Celestia: Oh bueno entonces te tocaría química y luego receso.

Fire sun: Gracias directora ahorita me retiro a mi clase.

Fire sun: _Espero que me toque con unas de esas chicas, ellas son la magia que necesito para vengarme- _pensó.

* * *

><p><strong>Tan tan tan xdd que pasara <strong>

**Les gusto a mi si lo hice rápido porque tengo que salir :(**

**Dejen comentarios.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Díganme si quieren que publique en la tarde**


	3. Chapter 3: Me rebelo

**Hola como están, espero que bien xdd.**

**Perdonen si me demore, es que tenía cosas que hacer y me apagaban el internet :(**

**Ah otra cosa, por favor no insulten a pegasister del corazón, amiga si lees esto en verdad estoy de tu lado :)**

**Bueno dejare de hablar.**

Fire sun estaba caminando hacia su primera clase.

Fire sun: *Espero que este con unas de esas chicas, ellas son la magia que necesito para vengarme de esta patética escuela*- pensó mientras entraba al salón de clases.

Y justamente ahí estaban pinkie y twilight hablando.

Pinkie: Twilight, ella no es la chica nuevaaaa- dijo feliz.

Twilight: Si lo es pinkie, puedes hacer silencio estoy estudiando el curso- dijo leyendo un cuaderno.

Pinkie: Esta bien twilight, are silencio- dijo mientras su cabello se desinflaba.

Twilight: Lo siento pinkie, no era mi intensión hablarte así- dijo arrepentida.

Pinkie: Esta bien twi, podemos ir a ver a fire- dijo mientras su cabello se inflaba.

Twilight: Esta bien pinkie, vamos a hablar con fire- dijo-*Esa fire sun no me da buena espina, creo que trama algo*- pensó y siguió a pinkie.

Pinkie: Hola fire, veo que estamos en la misma clase- dijo feliz.

Fire sun: Si veo que estamos en la misma clase- dijo-*Debo de actuar normal, ellas no pueden saber lo que tramo*- pensó.

Twilight: Que tal si nos sentamos las 3 juntas- dijo-*Yo me sentare al medio y observare todo lo que hace esa fire*-pensó.

Pinkie: CLARO QUE SII, ASÍ NOS CONOCEREMOS MAS Y SEREMOS LA MAJORES AMIGASS SIII- dijo gritando como una loca (alguien sabe porque es así pinkie xddd).

Fire: Claro no tengo ningún problema.

Twilight: Bueno vamos a sentarnos las 3, puede sentarme yo en el medio-pregunto.

Pinkie: Claro que sí twilight- dijo mientras se sentaba a la derecha de twilight y fire a su izquierda.

Twilight no se sentía tranquila, pues sentía que fire no era una chica cualquiera así que decidió hablarle.

Twilight: Y fire de dónde eres- preguntó.

Fire sun: Yo soy de un pueblo llamado, "Sol de fuego", es un pueblo tranquilo y es mágico.

Twilight: Nunca había oído hablar de ese pueblo, bueno yo vengo de un país llamado equestria, estoy aquí de vacaciones.

Fire sun: Equestria, que nombre más raro nunca había oído hablar de ese país, pero bueno quieres venir a mi casa en la tarde- pregunto.

Twilight: Claro en la tarde voy a tu casa, pero si nos dejan tarea no creo que vaya.

Fire sun: Claro que puedes venir, así hacemos la tarea juntas- dijo mientras de su mano salía fuego y levitaba un lapicero.

Twilight: Wow, puedes hacer magia, que más sabes de magia- dijo-*Espero que no sepa nada de magia de combate*-pensó.

Fire sun: Pues solo se eso, no se mucho de magia- dijo- Creo que deberías de empezar a escribir- dijo mientras levitaba un cuaderno, lo abría y empezaba a escribir.

Twilight: Creo que tienes razón- dijo haciendo lo mismo que fire.

Ya había terminado la clase, twiligh, pinkie y fire fueren al receso a esperar a las demás. Y twilight no noto nada extraño en fire, claro lo único que noto fue que podía hacer fuego.

Twilight: Fire, quien te enseño a hacer magia-pregunto.

Fire sun: Pues yo nací con magia, todos en mi pueblo tienen magia, que es el fuego y mi papa me enseño un poco de magia-dijo-*Cuando sepan mi verdadero poder, no querrán haberme conocido*- pensó.

Twilight: Es extraño que tengas magia, porque en este mundo no existe magia.

Pinkie: Claro que hay magia, tu corona, las dazzlingh, nosotras, tenemos magia.

Twilight: Pero esa magia viene de equestria no de este mundo.

Fire sun: Ósea tú y tus amigas tienen magia- dijo-*Lo sabía ellas son la magia, hoy voy a secuestrar a twilight y mañana a otra y así sucesivamente, y al final este mundo caerá y nadie me podrá detener*

Twilight: Así es, pero no es cualquier magia.

Fire sun: Que tipo de magia es-pregunto.

Twilight: Es la magia de la amistad, si quieres cuando estemos todas juntas te la mostramos, que te parece- dijo-*Si nos hace algo mientras le mostramos nuestra magia es porque es mala*-pensó.

Fire sun: Pues claro, me gustaría ver su magia.

Luego de un rato llegaron las demás y fueron a la sala de música.

Twilight: Chicas me duele la garganta ustedes pueden tocar y cantar-pregunto.

Rarity: Claro que si querida, nosotras tocaremos y cantaremos- dijo con su típica generosidad.

Twilight: Gracias rarity.

Applejack: Bueno que vamos a tocar- pregunto.

Pinkie: Que tal si tocamos "A bailar"- dijo agarraba los palillos de la batería (enserio no se me ocurrió otra canción xddd).

Todas: Bien.

Pinkie: 1,2 ,3!

Todas (menos twilight)

Tenemos que estar.

Siempre listas.

Y el tiempo hay que aprovechar.

Daremos hoy.

Si una gran fiesta.

Pronto mucha diversión habrá.

Yo no sé (yo no sé)

Que pasara.

Yo solo se (yo solo se)

Que bien se sentirá.

Con amigos sí.

Ya quiero encender la luces (en verdad no sé si será así xdd)

¡A bailar!

Pues tendremos una fiesta genial.

A bailar.

A bailar

Pues tendremos una fiesta genial.

Fluttershy:

Si algo no fue como tú esperabas

Pinkie:

Ríete.

No es un crimen estar mal.

Rarity:

Basta ya.

Tu eres muy …

No terminaron la canción porque fire saco un collar y uso fuego y lo lanzo contra las chicas.

Twilight: CHICAS- grito mientras sus amigas eran alcanzadas por las llamas de fire.

Fire sun: Twilight, te mentí todo este poco tiempo, yo no vengo de un pueblo, yo soy la princesa del fuego, y el fuego que le lance a tus amigas las dejara con quemaduras graves y les quite su magia, jajajajajajaja, espero que se recuperen, adiós princesa- dijo desapareciendo.

Twilight: Te odio, te odio- dijo mientras lloraba.

Todos vieron a fire sun saliendo de la escuela cubierta de llamas. Y decidieron decirle a twilight y sus amigas.

Flash: Creo que están en la sala de música- dijo corriendo junto con sus amigos (saben quiénes son no xddd)

Al abrir la puerta se quedaron sorprendidos.

Flash: Twilight que paso aquí- dijo mirando la horrible escena.

Twilight: Fue… fire….sun- dijo llorando.

Flash: LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA- grito- Twilight cálmate, tus amigas se pondrán bien- dijo levantando a twilight.

Twilight: Todo esto es mi culpa, yo también tuve que haber cantado, pero NOOO, soy una idiota- dijo mientras lloraba más fuerte.

Flash: No twilight, no eres ninguna idiota.

**Porque, porque (estilo rarity xdd)**

**Pobres las chicas, pero esto solo es el comienzo.**

**El capítulo más largo xdd.**

**Dejen reviews.**

**Nos leemos.**


	4. Chapter 4: En el hospital

**Hola como están, espero que bien xdd.**

**Perdonen la demora.**

* * *

><p>Twilight: No flash, yo soy una idiota, por que no cante con mis amigas, si hubiera cantado con ellas nada de esto hubiera pasado- dijo llorando a mares.<p>

Flash: Twilight, no es tu culpa, tu solo querías saber si fire sun era mala o buena.

Twilight: Pero debí de cantar con ellas.

Cuando twilight termino de decir eso llego la ambulancia y se llevo a las amigas, mientras twilight seguía llorando.

HORAS MAS TARDE

Twilight se encontraba en el hospital esperando noticias de sus amigas.

Doctor: Señorita twilight, ya puede pasar a ver a sus amigas.

Twilight: Gracias- dijo caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraban sus amigas.

Cuando twilight entro a la habitación de sus amigas, ellas estaban en una cama vendadas la mayor parte del cuerpo, twilight se sentía apenada, ella desiaria ser la que este en esas camas.

Twilight: Por que no fui yo- dijo triste.

Twilight se sentía muy mal, por que según ella, ella tubo la culpa de que esto le pasara a sus amigas. Ella quería entregarse a la policía pero no podía por que quien cuidaría de sus amigas en su ausencia. Ella escucho que una de sus amigas la llamaba.

Fluttershy: Twi-light- dijo ella en un tono un poco débil.

Twilight: Fluttershy, que bueno que despertaste- dijo abrazando a fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Que me paso- dijo un poco mejor.

Twilight: Pues fire sun resulto ser una villana y quiso matarlas a ustedes- explico twilight.

Fluttershy: Y como están las demás- dijo preocupada.

Twilight: Bueno ellas siguen dormidas y están bien.

Fluttershy: Uf que alivio.

Twilight: Bueno supongo que tu ya pasaste la gravedad, como ellas no despiertan tienen el riesgo de morir.

Fluttershy: Espero que no mueran.

Twilight: Lo mismo digo flutter

* * *

><p><strong>Perdonen si lo hice corto pero me muero de sueño.<strong>

**Dejen reviews.**

**Nos leemos.**


	5. Chapter 5: Nose como ponerle al capitulo

**Hola como están, espero que bien xdd.**

**Hoy actualizare varias veces el fanfic :).**

* * *

><p>Una semana después todas las mane despertaron pero todavía estaban graves y no les podían dar de alta solo a fluttershy por que a ella no le llego mucho el fuego.<p>

Twilight: Bueno chicas yo voy a ir con fluttershy, duerman bien- dijo mientras salia con fluttershy.

Todas menos twilight y fluttershy: Tu también.

Cuando twilight y fluttershy salieron de la habitación, las mane empezaron a hablar de cualquier cosa.

Rarity: No puedo creer que esto me aya pasado- dijo mirando su cuerpo que tenia varias vendas.

Applejack: Juro que cuando salga de este hospital la are cenizas - dijo molesta.

Rainbow: Yo te ayudo applejack.

Pinkie: Yo le daré con mi cañón de fiestas.

Rarity: Siento que nos falta algo.

Pinkie: Creo que nos falta nuestra magia.

Applejack: Creo que si, pero como se la llevo- pregunto.

Rarity: Supongo que uso un amuleto mágico- respondió.

Rainbow: Pero en este mundo no existe la magia.

Pinkie: Es verdad, bueno hay que dormir ya- dijo tapándose con la sabana.

Todas menos pinkie: Bien.

MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR

¿?: Por fin tengo su magia y nadie me la quitara.

¿?: Yo creo que si te la pueden quitar fire.

Fire sun: Nadie me la quitara entiendes star- dijo mirándola seriamente.

Star: Bueno si tu lo dices, luego no vengas diciendo "_Star me quitaron mi magia"_.

Fire sun: Bien no diré eso, ahora ve a dormir querida hermana.

Star: Bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Me salio cortito el capitulo :(.<strong>

**Como sea, les gusto.**

**Dejen sus comentarios.**

**Nos leemos.**

**BYEEE**


	6. Chapter 6: El pasado de fire sun

**Hola como están, espero que bien xdd.**

**Si me demore perdón.**

**Este va a ser un especial del por que fire busca venganza.**

* * *

><p>Hace muchos años, en equestria una pequeña potrilla jugaba con sus padres y hermana en un campo algo alejado de un reino, la potrilla se llama fire sun, su hermana star y sus padres los reyes del reino del fuego (dios no se como llamar a sus padres D: xD), ellos eran una familia muy unida, hasta que de un espejo (definitivamente el portal xD) salieron unos ponys con armas y amuletos que quitan la magia, entonces los padres de fire y star les dieron unas ordenes.<p>

Padre: Fire, llévate a star lejos de aquí junto con el reino y no vuelvan hasta que la pelea aya pasado- ordeno.

Fire sun: Pero padre, tu eres el rey, tu debes de ir con tu reino, yo me quedare y peliare- dijo decidida.

Padre: No hija, un rey debe de sacrificarse por su reino, tu eres la que subirá al trono, la princesa del reino del fuego, tu debes irte.

Fire sun: Pero padre.

Padre: Pero nada, ahora llévate a tu hermana y al reino lejos.

Fire sun: Bien, vamos star, vamos a evacuar al reino.

Fire y star evacuaron al reino, muchos de ellos preguntaban por que la evacuación, pero ella les respondía "no es tiempo para responder". Dos días despues, fire, su hermana y el reino volvieron a el reino del fuego, fire fue con star al lugar en donde había sido la pelea de sus padres con esos ponis raros, al llegar se quedaron horrorizadas, sus padres estaban totalmente descuartizados, fire se lleno de tristeza y volvió al reino con su hermana, fire tenía sed de venganza, así que se dispuso a entrenar para ser mas poderosa. 1 año despues de la muerte de los reyes del reino del fuego, fire se volvió mas poderosa y mala, su actitud había cambiado, le gustaba matar a ponis y absorber su poder, su hermana star tenía miedo de ver a su hermana así, pero con el tiempo ella se volvió igual que su hermana, ellas dos fueron las reinas mas crueles que el mundo había tenido, ellas mataron a su reino y absorbieron su poder y pusieron una barrera de fuego que nadie podría destruir y atravesar, y escaparon del reino y dejaron el portal fuera del reino. Al llegar al mundo humano fueron a buscar un lugar en donde vivir, al encontrarlo ellas se instalaron ahi.

Fire sun: Hermana nuestra venganza esta apunto de comenzar- dijo con una voz demoniaca.

Star: Es verdad- dijo con la misma voz.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno esta es la historia de star y fire.<strong>

**Bueno byee**


	7. Chapter 7: Star, nuestra nueva enemiga

**Hola como están, espero que bien xdd.**

**Si me demore perdon pero tube un pequeño problema y no puede conectarme :(**

* * *

><p>Las mane ya habian salido del hospital, pero estaban debiles ya que les faltaba su magia, mientras que fire y su hermana star eran mas poderosas pero querian la magia de twilight, pero no podian hacerle daño ya que ella era un pony y estaba totalmente prohibido hacer daño a un pony y si lo hacian serian ejecutadas, asi que ellas solo iban a quitarle su magia.<p>

Fire: Bueno star, tu iras a quitarle la magia de twilight.

Star: Pero por que yo y no tu.

Fire: Por que ami ya me conocen y si voy no se van a hacercar a mi y no podre quitarle su magia.

Star: Bien, pero como se usa el collar.

Fire: Solo tienes que sacarlo cuando esten usando su magia.

Star: Bien, bueno adios voy a la escuela

Star se fue a la escuela, al llegar fue a la oficina de la directora celesta para que le diera su horario y luego se fue a buscar a las mane y las encontro sentadas comiendo pero se veian diferentes.

Twilight: Chicas se que estan molestas por lo que les hizo fire, pero yo les juro que les devolvere su magia- dijo decidida

Rarity: Pero twilight, no puedes ir y quitarle el collar.

Twilight: Bueno, pero yo todabia poseo mi magia asi que me puedo enfrentar a ella.

Applejack: Pero nuestra magia esta en tu contra.

Twilight: Es verdad, pero tengo un plan.

Mientras las chicas hablaban, star las estaba escuchando.

Star: Asi que un plan, debo de seguir escuchando

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ese fue el capituloo de hoy adasdas xD.<strong>

**Perdonen si hubo muchas faltas ortograficas pero me daba flojera de corregirlas xD.**

**Bueno BYEE CUIDENCE MUCHOO :3**


	8. Chapter 8: El plan

**Hola como están, espero que bien xDDD.**

**No tengo clases por semana santa :D**

* * *

><p>Star habia escuchado todo lo que habian dicho las mane, asi que siguio escuchando a las mane para luego contarle a fire.<p>

-Chicas mi plan es que vallamos a buscar a fire y yo me enfrentare a ella y luego ustedes vienen y la magia que tiene en su collar sebtira su presencia y volvera a ustedes- dijo twilight

-Es un buen plan, pero no sabemos si funcionara- dijo rarity.

-Lose, por eso tenemos que tener cuidado- dijo twilight.

-Pero no es algo peligroso- dijo fluttershy con miedo.

-La verdad nose, pero tenemo que hacerlo lo antes posible- dijo twilight.

Y asi las mane siguieron hablando, y star seguia escuchando y ya sabia el plan asi que le hiva a habisar a fire.

-Tengo que habisarle a fire lo antes posible- dijo star.

Star fue a su casa a decirle a fire sobre el plan de las mane, al llegar entro y encontro a fire en la sala viendo television.

-Ya le quitaste la magia a twilight, star- pregunto fire.

-No, pero tengo malas noticias- dijo nerviosa star.

-Dimelas- dibo fire.

-Las mane tienen un plan para quitarnos su magia- dijo preocupada star.

-Dime su plan- dijo fire

Star le conto todo el plan a fire, ella se quedo sorprendida, por que esa era la unica forma para que le quitaran la magia y ellas lo habian descubierto.

-No puede ser, star ya perdimos no podemos hacer nada... amenos que...- dijo fire.

-Amenos que fire-dijo star.

-Amenos que nos llevemos el collar lejos de aqui- dijo fire.

-Pero a donde nos lo vamos a llevar- pregunto star.

-A equestria- dijo fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ese fue el capi de hoy, mas tarde subo otro.<strong>

**Cuidense mucho :3**


	9. Chapter 9: La pelea part1

**Holiwinkis :D.**

**Sean buena gente y diganme de donde son (me refiero de que pais son) seguro todos ya saben que soy de peru xDD.**

**No actalice la ves pasada por que no me dio tiempo.**

**Estoy en semana se examenes por eso no atualize °~°**

* * *

><p>Fire y star empacaron todo para volver a equestria, cuando terminaron fueron al portal, cuando lo hiban a atraversar llegaron twilight y sus amigas.<p>

-No se hiran tan facilmente- dijo twilight.

-Asi, eso es lo que tu crees twilight- dijo fire.

-No las dejaremos ir con nuestra magia- dijo twilight.

-Bueno, pues a pelear- dijo fire.

Twilight se transformo y le lanzo un rayo a star y ella estaba desprebenida y le dio el rayo.

-NO STAR- dijo mirando a su hermana en el suelo.

Fire se molesto y le lanzo un rayo a twilight pero ella reacciono y lo esquibo y le callo a sus amigas. Cuando les callo el rayo su magia volvio a ellas y se trasnformaron.

-AHORA ESTAS ACABADA FIRE- dijo twilight.

-Eso creen, recuerden que soy la princesa del fuego, puedo lanzarles fuego a ustedes si quiero- dijo fire mostrando una llama.

-Y tambien esta su hermana, tambien princesa del fuego- dijo star haceindo una llama mas potente.

- Y nosotras somos los elementos de la armonia- dijeron twilight y sus amigas.

-Bueno pues, QUE EMPIEZE LA PELEA- dijeron todas al unisonio.

Todas se lanzaban rayos, pero ninguna logro darle a su contrincante. Llevaban dos horas peliando, hasta que star y fire unieron sus poderes y le dieron a pinkie y rainbow.

-CHICAS- gritaron las demas menos fire y star.

-No se precocupen estamos bien-dijeron las dos.

Siguieron peliando hasta que las mane unieron sus poderes y fire y star tambien unieron los suyos. Asi los dos rayos dieron juntos y las ocho terminaron en el piso.

* * *

><p><strong>Seguro pensaron que este era el final.<strong>

**Pues no lo es, todabia falta.**

**Mañana tal vez subo un capitulo °~°**


End file.
